


Sweet Temptation

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Series: the one with all the dating [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Seducing and Teasing, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been easy when he was just lusting for her, lust was instinctual. Lust was something he could control, but love –love was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Love was dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing Dydia and it was written for a friend on tumblr.  
> It got out of hand and originally it was meant to just be a short fic and I started to lose motivation as the fic went on so the end is rather rushed, I'm sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy and remember all mistakes are my own.

Derek never expected to be jealous of a popsicle, didn’t even think it was possible, but there he was glaring at the frozen treat as it disappeared between her perfect lips. Lydia’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked it deeper and Derek felt his groin stir.

Why he was even out getting ice cream with a group of teens he had no idea, but he was and he felt like a total creep, and not just because he was watching Lydia like she was performing amateur porn.

He was lucky his betas weren’t skilled enough to differentiate between different scents or else he would be screwed. He tried to keep his eyes on anything but Lydia, but he could only stand watching Jackson bully Stiles and Scott for so long. Against his power his eyes flickered back to her and he watched as she trailed her tongue from the bottom to the tip and then closed her lips around it again.

_Shit._

Wide green eyes met his and he felt his face flush but he didn’t look away, couldn’t look away. Lydia stared back, releasing the frozen treat from her mouth with a pop, and strode towards him. His eyes flickered down to her hips and back to her face as she paused in front of him.

Neither of them spoke for a moment and Derek knew Lydia wouldn’t look away first. It was a power thing. The same reason he made his betas break eye contact first. She expected him to submit to her, and he knew he would.

After another minute he finally lowered his eyes, which of course meant he ended up staring straight at her chest. He swallowed thickly and yanked his eyes away before she could notice, although based on the glint in her eye she did.

“Hey there Derek.”

He nodded in acknowledgement and forced his eyes away from her and towards the boys. Jackson now had Scott wrapped around his neck while Stiles rolled around on the ground laughing. He watched as Isaac loped from the other side of the field and barreled into them. They all toppled to the ground and he sighed.

“They’re like puppies,” she commented and he started, somehow managing to forget she was there.

“Puppies that refuse to be house trained,” he huffed. She stared up at him for a moment, her mouth twisting in a smirk.

“So it _is_ true.”

“What?”

“You can be funny. I didn’t want to believe it until I saw it.”

He arched an eyebrow and she grinned, flashing her teeth. “Am I not allowed to be funny?”

“Well you _are_ the big, bad alpha,” she said. He ignored the way her eyes slid up his body and when they met his they were dark with something he chose not to name.

“And that means I can’t be funny?”

“That means you’re supposed to be intimidating.”

“Can’t I be both?”

Her smirk made him feel like she was sharing some secret joke with herself. “I’m sure some can, but you don’t strike me as one of them.”

It wasn’t until then that he realized just how close they were standing. Her body was practically pressed against his, her mouth hovering inches away. Suddenly he was aware of her scent, some expensive perfume but under that was _Lydia_ –vanilla and honey.

He licked his lips and swallowed, eyes lowering to her mouth against his will. Her lips parted, like she was going to say something, but then she was stepping back and greeting Allison with a smile. Derek didn’t move from his spot, blinking in surprise at where she'd just been standing. When he finally managed to restart his brain he glanced towards the girls and nodded before stalking away.

He’d been so lost in Lydia he hadn’t even noticed Allison approach.

He was so screwed.

X

That skirt was way too short and way too tight. True it showed off her impressive legs, but Derek couldn’t help the possessive growl that built in his chest. He managed to bite it back enough that it just sounded like he had something dying in his throat, but at least he wasn’t growling.

He didn’t even want to think about her shirt, didn’t even think the swatch of fabric could be called a shirt.

So he sat in the corner and sulked as the pack got ready for their _fun night out_ , which wasn’t looking to be so fun.

“What’s shoved up your ass?” Erica asked, leaning next to him. She at least had the decency to wear a shirt that covered more than her breasts. It was black and tight and went well with her white skinny jeans. She knew what she did to the people around her and used her sexuality to her advantage. Derek would never admit it, but he was proud of her. She fought her battles with the weapons she was given.

“Nothing,” he growled.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” She followed his glare and smirked. “Ah yes. Lydia. The woman who steals all hearts.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “What boy _doesn’t_ she have wrapped around her finger?”

Derek knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn’t bother answering. He watched as Stiles and Isaac practically fell over themselves to do as Lydia said and had to clench his hands into fists to keep from strangling both of them.

“Wow, you’ve fallen hard.”

“What?” His head snapped up and he stared at her, eyes wide.

“It’s so obvious. I couldn’t figure out why you’ve been so wonky lately but now I see.”

He was almost afraid to ask. “See what?”

Erica just smirked and pushed away from the wall. “Not telling,” she sang over her shoulder. She linked her arm through Boyd’s and moved towards the door. Scott and Allison were already out in the car and Derek really didn’t think about what they were or weren’t doing. Stiles and Isaac were dragged out by Jackson which left Derek with Lydia. She glanced at him, eyes calculating as they checked him out.

“You’re wearing _that_?”

“What’s wrong with this?” This being his normal clothes of jeans and a t-shirt with his favorite leather jacket thrown on over it.

She tsked her tongue and disappeared into the little area he’d been using as a room. He heard rustling and she returned with a bundle of clothes. “These’ll have to work. Get changed. We’re already going to be late.”

Derek huffed but took the clothes from her. She tapped her foot impatiently and stared at him. “I’m not a stripper.”

She rolled her eyes but turned towards the door. “I’ll be waiting in the car then.”

Once she was gone he quickly shucked his clothes and pulled on what she’d handed him. Black skinny jeans that he’d totally forgot existed and one of his wife beaters. He shrugged his jacket on and followed her out.

She was waiting for him in the Camaro, fixing her makeup in the mirror. When she saw him she nodded her approval and he rolled his eyes as he slid behind the wheel.

“We have to show off that body,” she said, turning in her seat to stare at him. “Like this you’ll have no trouble finding someone to dance with tonight.” She flicked open her phone, signaling the end of the conversation.

The entire drive to the club Derek had to work to keep his eyes on the road and not on Lydia’s thighs. She’d crossed her legs and that had made the skirt inch up impossibly further, exposing even more of her luscious skin.

Derek was almost positive he was drooling by the time they pulled up beside Stiles’ poor excuse of a Jeep.

Lydia snapped her phone shut and got out of the car, not bothering to wait for Derek. It didn’t matter, his long stride ate up the ground and he caught up to her quickly. They entered the club together, both scanning for the pack. He spotted them first and grabbed Lydia’s hand to pull her through the mass of writhing bodies.

“You changed,” Erica said, eyeing him. “Much better. Those jeans do wonders for your ass.”

“You’re welcome,” Lydia said, having to shout to be heard over the pounding music. Derek sighed and dropped her arm.

“Lydia!” Stiles shouted, appearing out of nowhere. “What do you say to a dance with me?”

Lydia paused for a moment before shrugging. “Sure.”

She let Stiles drag her off and Derek moved towards the bar. He was the only one who was legal but he knew the pack had very realistic fake ids, so he wasn’t all that surprised when Erica followed him and ordered her own drink. She leaned against the bar as she waited and shot a grin at Derek. He wondered if she was aware of all the men staring at her, well staring at her chest. Once again Derek had to fight the urge to growl out a warning, but this one was different. More protective than possessive.

“So are you going to ask her to dance?”

Derek blinked at her and decided that playing ignorant would be best in this situation. “Ask who?”

“You know who I’m talking about.” Of course he did. He followed her gaze to Lydia who was dancing with not just Stiles but Jackson as well. She was like water or smoke, untouchable and smooth. Her body moved to the music and drew the eye to her hips as they ground against Jackson. Her arms were loose around Stiles’ neck, chest pressed against his.

Derek grabbed the glass the bartender handed to him and downed it in one gulp. It burned on the way down and he knew it would do nothing for him, but he didn’t care.

“I’m not going to dance with her. I don’t even know why I’m here,” he grumbled.

“Because you’re our Alpha and just because you don’t say it you care about us.” Erica smiled and patted his shoulder as she walked past, drink in hand. She paused a few steps away and turned towards him. “Although I hope you know that if you don’t dance with Lydia, someone else will.” She eyed the men around them meaningfully and returned to Boyd and Isaac.

Derek scowled at her and turned back to the bar.

“Another,” he growled.

X

He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t exactly sober. He was walking the thin line between. He could feel the music in his chest, each thump of his heart being echoed by the beat. His head felt a little fuzzy and he tried to not move too much for fear of the world spinning.

He sat at one of the tables, back against the wall, and tried to keep an eye on his pack. Allison and Scott had disappeared into some dark corner to make out or do something that Derek really didn’t want to think about. Erica was sandwiched between Isaac and Jackson and Boyd had already left. He watched as Stiles and Lydia broke apart and Stiles disappeared towards the restrooms. Lydia looked around and when her eyes landed on him she smiled and waved him towards her. He shook his head so she decided to come to him.

The crowd parted for her and soon she was in front of him, right between his legs. She braced her hands on his thighs and leaned close until her mouth was against his ear. That position put her breasts incredibly close to his face and he tried to look anywhere but there.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” she asked, her voice breathy. He shrugged and she leaned back, far enough that he could look at her face instead of her chest.

“Don’t feel like it.”

“That’s no excuse.”

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and tugged, stumbling back a few steps. Derek knew he could easily resist but there was just something about her that drew him forward. She pulled him until they were just two more bodies in the mob.

Her hand slid up his arm and cupped his neck, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She pressed her body against his, soft against hard. Her other hand slid up his chest and skimmed against the skin bared by his shirt. His hands hovered over her hips before settling in place.

The next hour passed in a blur. Their bodies glided against each other, sometimes matching the beat while other times they moved to their own music. Derek drowned in her eyes and was buried in her scent. He forgot they weren’t alone, forgot where they were, forgot everything but the feel of her body against his.

Sometime during the dancing she’d melted against him, her face was pressed against his neck, breath teasing the skin, and his nose was buried in her hair. They were swaying to a song that had too fast a beat for that kind of dancing but he didn’t care.

He tried to ignore the stirring in his chest. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and the return of it was bad news, but when Lydia pressed a lazy kiss to his collarbone and his heart fluttered he knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore it.

He was falling in love with Lydia.

X

After his realization on the dance floor he decided avoiding Lydia would be his best option. It was harder than he’d thought it would be.

Lydia had become a part of his pack. She was there with Erica after school doing homework. She was there during the pack meetings. She was just _there_ , and even when she wasn’t her scent was. It lingered in the air until Derek couldn’t take a breath without being reminded of her.

It had been easy when he was just lusting for her, lust was instinctual. Lust was something he could control, but love –love was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Love was dangerous.

He was pining. He knew it and his betas knew it and it was just pathetic, but he couldn’t stop. He wanted Lydia and he might try to deny it but the want was there and every time he saw her or smelled her it got stronger and stronger.

She was a temptation and she was getting harder and harder to resist.

X

It was the middle of summer and the pack had decided it was time for a beach vacation. Derek didn’t argue much because the days were long and hot and he could use a break. So they all piled in their cars and drove to the coast. Jackson had managed to get the keys to his parent’s beach house.

The pack was practically vibrating with excitement and it was rubbing off on Derek. He smiled when Stiles fell in his haste to get to the beach and was nearly trampled by the rest of the pack. He didn’t join them on the beach, deciding that someone had to do unpacking.

It didn’t take him long to get all the bags out of the cars and into the house. He left them in a pile by the door but brought his own to one of the many rooms. The house was huge, six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a giant living room with an attached kitchen. Sometimes Derek forgot about how much money Jackson actually had access to.

He heard giggling coming from downstairs and sighed. If anyone kept him up at night because they couldn’t be quiet he was going to ban sex.

He wasn’t surprised when Scott and Allison raced past him as he headed down the stairs, just rolled his eyes and continued out the door. Maybe they’d tire themselves out now so he wouldn’t have to worry about noise later.

He continued out the back and paused on the deck, starting when he noticed Lydia curled up on a porch swing. She was seemingly oblivious to him, watching as the boy ran around on the beach. There was a brief moment where he thought about going back in the house but he must have made a sound because Lydia turned to face him, lips pulling up in a smile.

“Hey there,” she said, shifting in her seat and patting the spot next to her in invitation. Derek hesitated but his feet were already moving. She grinned and relaxed back against the seat, eyes drifting back towards the water. “Thanks for this.”

“For what?”

“For letting the pack talk you into this vacation. They need it-” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and her mouth twitched in a small smile. “-and so do you.”

He shrugged and turned to watch as Jackson held Stiles under the water. “I couldn’t have stopped them. They’re allowed to live their own lives.”

“True Jackson could’ve come out here on his own and brought whoever he wanted it, but it just wouldn’t be the same without the whole pack.”

Derek looked at her and she smiled, shifting closer. He was suddenly aware of just how little she was wearing, a bikini top and shorts that looked more like a belt. He swallowed and slid back an inch until he hit the armrest. A smirk flitted across her face and she leaned forward, placing a hand on his thigh. His eyes flickered down to her chest and back to her face.

“It wouldn’t be as much fun without you,” she breathed. Her scent hit him in a wave and he pressed his hands into the seat as his claws extended. He barely managed to stop himself from burying his face in her neck.

“Really? I’m sure the others would disagree.”

She chuckled and shifted even closer. Derek was worried if she tried to move any further she’d end up in his lap, and he really didn’t feel like explaining why he was half hard when all they were doing was sitting next to each other.

“They like you. True you’re scowly and bossy, but you’re still a friend.”

He almost snorted but she chose that moment to massage his thigh, her hand sliding up further. His own hand shot out to grab hers and she smirked. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Stiles ran past, slipping and falling face first into the door.

Derek used the distraction to leap to his feet. He grabbed Stiles by the arm and hauled him up, ignoring the feel of Lydia’s eyes on his back.

“You okay?” he asked. Stiles eyes widened at the growl in his voice and nodded. Derek released him and stalked down to the beach.

He had to get away from Lydia for awhile and a nice swim in the ocean sounded perfect.

X

The following week went by faster than he thought possible. They had bonfires on the beach during which Stiles somehow managed to catch a towel on fire and yet still get his marshmallows cooked perfectly. There were movie nights and late breakfasts. There was roughhousing and accidental cuddling. During the week Derek was reminded of when his family had been alive and he realized that his pack was his family now.

The week came to an end almost too soon.

It was their last day at the beach house and Stiles was pouting on the couch. Isaac had tried to get him to go swimming but he refused to move from the spot, at least until Jackson grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him out the door. Stiles had clawed at the walls and begged for someone to save him but they were all tired of his pouting and glad to watch him go.

Erica and Boyd were on the porch swing, Erica curled against Boyd’s side as he read. Derek was beginning to suspect that the bond the two shared was more than just pack but he didn’t ask them about it. If it was his business they would tell him.

Allison and Lydia had gone into town for some last minute shopping, which meant Scott had gone with them. Derek didn’t think there had been one day this break where he wasn’t within ten feet of Allison. He didn’t know how Allison handled it.

It was the first time Derek truly had alone time and he decided to take advantage of it. He slipped out the back door, nodding to Boyd as he passed. He skirted past Jackson, Stiles, and Isaac where they splashed around in the water, and continued down the beach towards an outcropping of rocks. Once he got to the top he let his legs hang over the edge and stared out at the water.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he watched as the sun arched across the sky. He’d been lost in thoughts, thinking about his family and the vacation they had been planning, thinking about the last time he’d been in love. He didn’t hear Lydia walk up but suddenly she was sitting next to him.

“We got you a gift,” she said, holding a bag out to him. He glanced at her but she kept her eyes on the horizon. He took the bag and sifted through all the tissue paper and pulled out one of the ugliest Hawaiian shirts he’d ever seen. She bit back a grin and turned to face him. “You need more color in your closet.”

“So you gave me a shirt that has every color known to man on it?”

The grin broke through and she took the bag from him, setting it behind them. “Now you’ll never have to buy anything in color again.”

He rolled his eyes and they fell silent. He’d never really sat down and watched a sunset before. It was almost magical, watching as the sky was slowly painted black and the sun dipped below the water, setting it aflame.

“You can’t recreate beauty like this,” Lydia said, her voice quiet. Derek glanced at her. The sun set her hair on fire and her skin seemed to almost glow with life.

“You don’t have to try.”

He didn’t realize he said it aloud until she looked at him, her eye sparkling. “So you think I’m beautiful.”

He flushed and turned his gaze back to the sunset, shrugging instead of answering. She chuckled and pressed against his side.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

He snorted and they fell silent again as the last bit of sun slipped below the surface. She melted against his side, head resting on his shoulder and hands brushing his thigh. His arm slid behind her, not touching but close enough to still feel her heat.

He watched as the pack started up a fire down on the beach and Erica waved them over. He wasn’t sure what to think of that moment as he helped Lydia pick her way down the rocks. When they joined the rest of the pack he chose to sit next to Isaac, leaving Lydia to sit next to Allison. He knew she kept glancing towards him but he kept his attention on the fire.

He didn’t know why he was ignoring her, but he just had a feeling that something changed between them and he didn’t want to figure out what it was.

X

Derek noticed a change in the pack after the beach trip. Before they were more like a group of friends who just tolerated each other, but now they were like a family. They still fought amongst themselves but there was no hatred behind it.

It made his job a lot easier.

There were other changes, most of them were changes in Derek himself and quite a few of them were about Lydia. Derek had accepted that he was in love with her, but he also accepted that nothing could ever happen. Lydia was 17 and he was 21.

It wasn’t just the age difference that made it impossible. It was the fact that he and Lydia couldn’t be more different. It was the fact that sometimes when he looked at her he had flashbacks of Kate. It was the fact that he really didn’t deserve any of it.

He’d decided that he couldn’t control what he felt for her, but that didn’t mean he was ever going to act on it, but it was hard.

Summer wasn’t quite over yet and the pack didn’t have to go back to school yet so they spent a lot of time at the warehouse (although they complained and more than once someone had mentioned maybe renovating the Hale house), and if Lydia wasn’t there then Erica was. The worst was when they were together. When it was just Lydia he could ignore her easy enough –or he could stare at her creepily without having to worry about getting caught, Erica seemed to have decided to make it her goal to get him to admit that he was in love with Lydia and whenever she was there she was constantly interrogating him, but when they were together…

More often than not he’d look over at them and they’d be staring back. They’d whisper amongst themselves and whenever he got within hearing distance they would suddenly stop and he just knew they were plotting something.

He just didn’t know what.

X

Once school started not much changed. The pack still spent the majority of their free time at the warehouse and Derek spent the school day’s rebuilding the Hale house. He’d had to buy the property back from the county and it had taken quite a bit money out of his savings. He didn’t tell the pack about what he was doing, even though he knew they would help. It was something he had to do on his own.

He still didn’t trust Erica and Lydia but they hadn’t done anything yet and he was starting to lower his guard.

That was his mistake.

Halloween was a holiday he hardly thought about since he stopped dressing up years ago and he didn’t exactly have a house to hand out candy at, but this year Lydia was throwing her usual Halloween party and she expected him to be there. And in costume.

Derek refused vehemently about the costume rule and she dropped it, although he knew she wasn’t done. So he wasn’t all that surprised when Erica showed up at the warehouse with a bag in one hand and a smirk on her lips.

Erica was dressed in a skintight black spandex body suit, unzipped to show her cleavage. She had a furry tail sticking out of her ass and a masquerade cat mask (with ears) attached to her face. “Stiles is my Batman,” she said in way of greeting.

He arched a brow and gave her his best ‘do I look like I care’ look, to which she rolled her eyes and shoved the bag at him. He didn’t even look in it, just dropped it to the ground.

“No.”

“No costume, no admittance.”

“Then I won’t go.” He turned away but her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Her claws pricked at his skin and he slowly turned a glare at her.

“Don’t even think about going Alpha on me,” she warned. “Tonight I’m Catwoman, not one of your Betas.” He growled and he knew his eyes were flashing but she didn’t back down. Proof that she’d been spending too much time with Lydia. “You’re going to put on that costume and we’re going to go to Lydia’s party and have a good time, and do you want to know why?” He growled again but she just kept talking. “Because Lydia looks damn good in her costume, so good that someone else at that party is definitely going to notice and do you know what’s going to happen? There will be dancing and the punch will probably be spiked, so there will be drunk dancing, and everyone knows drunk dancing leads to so much more.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. “So you’re going to put on that costume and we’re going to go to Lydia’s and you’re going to make sure no idiot tries to drunk dance with her.”

He glared at her for a moment longer before snarling and snatching the bag up. Sometimes he really hated Erica.

X

“No,” he growled. His hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel and Erica sighed.

“You look great.”

He glared at her, hands tightening on the wheel. Part of him worried that he was going to bend it, but he couldn’t really care.

“I’m not going to go to a high school party naked!” he snapped.

“You’re not naked. You have pants on.”

“ _Barely!_ ”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look Derek, you’re the sexy, big, bad wolf. Of course you’re not wearing a shirt.” He glared, his eyes flashing red and she grinned. “You should keep your eyes red. It really completes it. Now get out of the frickin’ car.” She stepped back and held the door open so he could do just that.

He sighed but let go of the wheel and slid out of the car. He wasn’t really a modest person, had never been bothered walking around half naked before, but he was going to a party full of minors and he just knew with his luck he’d get arrested for indecent exposure. In fact the only clothes he had on were a pair of shredded jeans. There were fake ears over his and Erica had slapped some fake sideburns on his cheeks to give him “more fur”. She’d tried to get him to wolf out so they wouldn’t have to bother with the fake stuff but he’d glared at her until she’d given up.

“You do look great,” Erica said, linking her arm with his to pull him into the house.

There were people everywhere and they stared as he and Erica entered. She grinned, adding a swing to her hips, but he just glared at anyone who looked too long.

“At least try to smile.”

He growled under his breath and she squeezed his arm, digging her claws into the skin. Then she was letting go and wrapping her arms around Stiles.

“Howdy Batman.”

“Catwoman, you’ve finally made it.” Stiles turned away from whoever he was talking to and when his eyes landed on Derek they bulged twice as big. “Holy shit. I knew I should’ve been Little Red.”

Derek growled. “I’m done. I showed up. I wore your stupid costume.”

“Leaving already?” He turned to the voice, ready to snap the head off of whoever it was, but what he saw made the growl die in his throat.

Lydia was dressed in a frilly black skirt that barely brushed her thighs with a white shirt that bared her shoulder. There was a deep crimson corset over the shirt that drew the eye to her waist and breasts and over it all was a bright red cloak.

He knew he was staring and it took all of his power to yank his eyes away from all of her exposed skin and back to her eyes. Her ruby red lips pulled up in a grin and she stepped towards him.

“Lydia.”

“Good job getting him in the costume, Erica,” she said, flashing a smile over his shoulder.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it authentic.”

Lydia shrugged and slid her eyes over his body. “Well, you can’t get perfection, but this’ll do.”

“Why?” he growled.

“I needed a wolf and as you can see Stiles is paired with Erica. Jackson refused and he’s running around as Iron Man or something.”

“So it had to be me?”

“Well... you look the best shirtless.” He glared at her and she smiled, holding out a basket he hadn’t even seen her holding. “Muffin?”

With a growl he turned away only to realize Stiles and Erica had vanished. He thought about just leaving but a hand wrapped around his wrist and then he was being pulled. Lydia was a perfect hostess as she dragged him across the room and outside. It was fall so no one was actually swimming, although Scott and Allison were only one of the couples with their feet dangling in the icy water.

She finally stopped and Derek had a flashback to when Scott first got bit by Peter. When he’d followed him to this house during Lydia’s party. He felt his stomach churn with jealousy when he remembered seeing Jackson devour Lydia’s neck.

“I know you’re renovating your house,” she said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Well more like rebuilding it from its ashes.” When he just arched an eyebrow she crossed her arms over her chest. “Why haven’t you told the pack?”

“It doesn’t concern them.”

“It doesn’t concern them? Are you serious? Everything you do concerns them, and you know you don’t have to do it alone. You’ve got your entire pack willing to do anything for you.”

“You have school.”

“Yeah and they’re smart enough that a little side project won’t drop their grades.” They both glanced towards Scott. “Well most of them.”

He opened his mouth and she pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t. Don’t even say anything like you don’t need their help. You’re only one man and at the rate you’re going you won’t be done for years.” He glared but she didn’t move her hand. “You need help. I know it’s impossible for you to admit to it so I’m not going to make you. Instead I’m going to tell the pack about your project so expect them there Saturday morning to help out.”

“And you?”

She smirked and moved closer to him. “Little Red isn’t the one who does the building, she leaves that to the three little pigs.”

Her heels brought her mouth to right next to his and he licked his lips, of course her finger was still pressed against them. She smirked when his eyes flashed and slid her hand up to cup his cheek .

 “You’ve got your fairy tales mixed up,” he breathed.

“Well… they all have the big, bad wolf don’t they?”

They were pressed together and he focused on her lips. All it would take would be one small movement and he’d be able to taste them. Taste her.

“Do you know what the wolf does to Little Red?” he growled, hands sliding to her hips. She bit her lip and her fingers tugged at his hair. He knew he was slipping and if he didn’t back away soon he’d end up doing something he’d regret, but then she leaned forward until their lips brushed once. She pulled back, her eyes dark , and smirked.

“What?”

“He devours her.”

Later Derek would be grateful to the poor drunk boy who bumped into him. Later Derek would realize how stupid he was for walking right into the trap.

But it wasn’t later, and Derek’s control was thin.

When the boy bumped into him he whirled with a snarl, eyes flashing red and fangs elongating. The guy was just drunk enough that he didn’t realize the danger he was in.

“Cool costume bro,” he slurred, right before Derek picked him up and threw him into the pool.

There were squeals and shrieks as water splashed everyone. He stopped mid growl when a wave of icy water washed over him. It was like a slap to the face and suddenly everything was clear.

A feather light touch brushed his shoulder and he turned. Lydia was looking up at him with shock and something else he couldn’t name, but he just stumbled back a step and shook his head.

Then he ran.

X

Derek didn’t talk about Halloween and Lydia never mentioned it. Erica and Lydia returned to their plotting and the pack started helping out with the house rebuilding when they weren’t at school or lacrosse practice.

Derek had gotten good at avoiding being alone with Lydia. Although there had been a few times when he literally turned and walked the opposite way. He didn’t really care that he was being obvious; he just didn’t trust himself around her anymore.

X

Derek used to love Thanksgiving.

It was a day when the entire family would get together and eat and talk. There was never any tension or fighting, and the food was always delicious.

Then the fire happened and suddenly Derek didn’t have a family, didn’t have anything to be grateful for. Laura had tried to keep up the tradition but when it was just the two of them it was more sad than anything else, and now…

Now he had a pack, but they weren’t his family. They had their own families.

So instead of eating a feast Derek had a sandwich and instead of talking with family he was curled up in front of the TV they’d hooked up watching the game.

He didn’t even particularly care for football; he just couldn’t handle the silence. Although it seemed it he didn’t have to worry because five minutes later Isaac stomped into the room and sat on the couch next to him. He was glowering at the TV and Derek arched an eyebrow, before he could ask what was wrong Isaac was talking.

“I hate my aunt. She’s my mom’s sister and my mom’s side of the family has always hated us and now that my dad is gone I’m stuck with her and she kicked me out of the house because ‘today is a day for families’. I’m almost tempted to just not go back, but she’d like that.”

Derek didn’t know what to say so he just offered up the bag of chips. Isaac stared at it for a moment before grabbing a handful and shoving it in his mouth.

They sat together in silence and watched the game until another set of footsteps clunked down the stairs. This time it was Erica and she had a bucket of fried chicken.

“It was the closest I could get to turkey,” she said. She put the bucket on the little makeshift table and settled down in front of Isaac. “What are we watching?”

“Football.”

“Ick.” She snatched the remote off the couch and started flipping through the channels. Derek opened his mouth to protest but sighed and grabbed a wing instead.

She settled on some all day movie marathon and the all ate in relative silence. When Boyd showed up later no one was surprised. By the time Jackson and Lydia showed up Isaac had moved to the floor and Erica was curled up with her head in Boyd’s lap and her feet in Isaac’s. Jackson glanced around the room, his expression turning sulky, and claimed the armchair. Lydia stepped over the pile on the floor and sat next to Derek.

Jackson bickered with Erica over the movie choice and there were a few battles for the remote that lead to Jackson sprawled on top of Erica like a blanket. There were a few grumbles from Isaac but then they fell silent.

Derek tried his best to keep his attention on the movie, but he’d never been much of a fan of the romances and he found his eyes wandering to Lydia. She was staring at the screen but her gaze flickered to him, almost like she’d felt him staring. He tried to look away before she caught him but their eyes locked and she grinned, shifting closer.

“How are you liking the movie?” she asked.  He shrugged and turned his eyes back to the screen. Of course now he couldn’t even pretend to watch it, all his attention was on her.

“So not only are you avoiding me but you refuse to talk to me?”

“I’m not-” He bit back the rest of his sentence and groaned.

“Not what? Avoiding me or refusing to talk?” He opened his mouth but snapped it shut without saying anything and she smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

Someone waved a hand in their general direction and shushed at them. Derek growled but that just led to more shushing. Lydia chuckled breathily and shifted closer again until her side was pressed against his. He knew he should argue, push her away, do something, but the feel of her there just felt so _right_ that he just relaxed back against the sofa, arm slipping over her shoulders.

She sighed and pressed closer, head resting against his shoulder.

It wasn’t long until the quiet murmur of the TV and the steady breathing of Lydia lulled him to sleep.

X

After the Thanksgiving cuddles he gave up on trying to avoid being alone with Lydia. She didn’t really give him much of a choice.

He’d started to suspect that maybe she realized what he felt towards her, that maybe she didn’t really mind. He’d started to think that maybe she thought about him the same way.

Thoughts like that were dangerous though. He’d start to hope and once he hoped he might as well give up and he couldn’t let himself do that. He was still raw from his last relationship. He knew she wasn’t Kate just as much as he wasn’t, but too much was similar. He couldn’t stop thinking that he was just going to be hurt again.

Or worse, that he would hurt her.

X

“Deck the halls with-“

“No!” Jackson snapped, cutting Stiles off mid sing.

“It’s Christmas, shouldn’t you be jolly?”

“Do I look like Santa?”

“Shut up both of you,” Derek growled. It may have come out angrier than he’d planned but he couldn’t be blamed. It was all Lydia’s fault.

She would be the death of him.

Today she was dressed in some elf costume that fell to just above her knees. It really wasn’t fair. She obviously knew what she did to him and yet there she was, dancing around in that and she kept _staring_ at him. Then there was the whispering and giggling with Erica. He wasn’t sure he liked how close they were.

It didn’t help that there was mistletoe everywhere. Derek had given up trying to maneuver around it and just found a clear spot and parked his ass there. It _was_ rather entertaining watching as his pack got flustered and tried to weave through it all.

No one was very surprised when Jackson and Stiles got trapped under one and the kiss involved tongue. Although there had been quite a few grumbles for them to find a room.

Lydia was good at avoiding it, probably because she was the one who set it up. Although there was a moment when she and Isaac got trapped under one. Derek thought he was going to end up ripping Isaac’s head off when she brushed a quick kiss over his lips. He’d thought about getting caught under one with her, knew that was what she was planning whenever she passed under one and glanced his way, but he knew it wouldn’t be smart.

Instead he sat against the wall and watched over his pack, eyes always been drawn back to Lydia. As presents were passed around he watched the look of joy pass across her face when she saw the sweater given to her by Allison. He smiled to himself when he opened the hideous faux fur vest his pack had gotten him but turned a glower on them.

By the end of the night there was paper strewn everywhere and boxes piled near the trash. Stiles and Jackson were curled together on the couch and Allison and Scott had left to go have a Christmas dinner with their families. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were playing with some toy that Isaac had been given by Stiles.

Derek was focused on Lydia. She sat in the armchair, a book in her lap and a candy cane in her mouth. It was like the popsicle all over again, except this time she was doing it on purpose.

How did Derek know she was doing it on purpose? It was in the way she’d lift her gaze from her book to stare at him as she slid the candy between her lips and trailed her tongue along the length of it. It was driving him up the wall, he could barely stop himself from leaping across the room and-

He stopped his thoughts and clenched his jaw against the surge of arousal.

He pushed himself to his feet and stalked towards the subway car. The light patter of feet followed him and he paused at the door, turning to face her. That had been a mistake.

His stop put him right under the mistletoe and the person who followed him just had to be Lydia.

They both looked up at the little green plant and then he was staring into impossible green eyes.

“It’s the laws of Christmas,” she murmured, stepping close, stepping into his space.

He thought about arguing, but the desire to kiss her was too strong. His hands slid down her arms and wrapped around her hips and she braced her hands on his shoulders. There was a moment of silence -their mouths hovering inches from each other-, a moment for him to pull back and realize what he was doing was wrong.

He didn’t pull back.

She tasted like strawberries.

X

He may have gone back to avoiding her after the kiss. It hadn’t even been a real kiss, just a brush of lips and then he was pulling away and running. She’d let him run and that was that. He still watched her every move, but it was like he no longer existed.

Then New Years rolled around. Erica insisted on a party to watch as the ball dropped. She tried to get him to supply alcohol but he drew the line there. They’d argued a bit until he settled on a cheap bottle of champagne so they could toast the new year.

Lydia looked stunning as always. She was in an emerald green dress and it made her legs look endless and showed off her figure. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it.

As the clock ticked closer to twelve the couples paired off. Allison and Scott were already in each other’s arms, never able to keep their hands off the other. Stiles and Jackson were in the corner, whispering together.

He watched as Erica and Lydia had a hushed argument with a few glares thrown in his direction and then Erica threw her hands up in defeat and stomped towards Boyd an Isaac.

Lydia glanced towards him and there was a moment when he saw indecision flicker across her face and then she took a deep breath and strode towards him.

“I’m tired of this game,” she announced. He arched an eyebrow and her hands went to her hips. “For too long we’ve been ignoring our feelings, or you have. I’m tired of it. I like you and you like me, we’re obviously attracted to each other, and we’re pretty damn compatible.” The countdown started and Derek tried to look at the TV but it was impossible to rip his gaze away from Lydia. “We’re a perfect match for each other and the only reason we’re not dating is because you’ve got some weird idea in your head that you’re going to screw up. I don’t care that you’ve been emotionally screwed over.” Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. “When I want something, I get it,” she breathed, and then they were kissing.

He could hear the sound of cheering and giggles but all he could focus on was the feel of her mouth against his. She tasted just like he remembered she had and she pressed flush against him. Her mouth was demanding and her hands were hot against his skin.

He never wanted to stop kissing her but then she was pulling back and he whimpered.

“About time,” Erica muttered, but Derek ignored her.

“Next time,” she said, her cheeks flushed and her voice breathy. “If you want to kiss me, just do it.”

So Derek did, and he didn’t regret one moment of.


End file.
